


Skater Boy's favourite drink

by Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain



Series: EdRoy/Fullmetal collections [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Jean Havoc, Barista Riza hawkeye, Barista Roy Mustang, Bisexual Jean havoc, Café, Edward Elric Swears, First Dates, Flirt Roy Mustang, Fluff, Italian Food, M/M, Maes Hughes is a sap, Protective Alphonse, Roy Mustang is a Dork, Roy is an ex General, Soft Kisses, skater Edward Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain/pseuds/Nathaniel_isSimpingAgain
Summary: Edward Elric has started to become a regular at the cafe that Roy Mustang works at, and he's caught more than a few eyes. Of course, Edward Elric only has sights for one man and one man only.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: EdRoy/Fullmetal collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Skater Boy's favourite drink

**Author's Note:**

> iv'e re-written this about three times because i couldn't get it to go the way i wanted it to go, and feel natural to me, but i got there in the end i think

Roy had started to notice a new regular. He would always come in around seven thirty right before they closed, sometimes it was every day, sometimes once every few days, but he was there. The barista had only noticed him thanks to his defined fashion sense and long blonde hair that he may or may not have dreamed about running his fingers through multiple times. He was a good looking man, maybe only in his early twenties. His face was delicate but defined and his body lean. No matter how warm it was outside he constantly wore long sleeves or jackets. Sometimes he would come in with a funky coloured shirt and one arm would be covered in a arm sleeve, but Mustang thought he looked quite cool. 

It was a Monday afternoon, things were slow and Roy was starting to miss Hughes’ constant babbling about his daughter despite usually covering his ears to block it out. He was just about to put some more coffee in the coffee machine when the bell rang from the other side of the shop, signalling someone had made their way into the small cafe. “Hello, welcome to Central cafe, what would you like today?” He asked, looking up and smiling when he spotted the loud, normally easily irked man he had grown to look forward to seeing. 

“Just the normal sour cherry ice tea and a lemon tart,” he hummed, holding his heavily sticker decorated long-board under his arm. It was an accessory that Roy had only had the pleasure of seeing once or twice before, imagining the man on it was almost too much for him to handle. “Odd flavours,”

“Fuck off old man,” he hummed. 

Roy didn’t take offence, he had quite a vulgar mouth and knew from experience that he didn’t truly mean what he said half the time. He went about making his usual order of sour cherry ice tea, grabbing the last lemon tart and putting it all on a black tray so he could take it over to the corner where his favourite window seat was. The man gave a brief nod of appreciation as he handed over the exact money and hummed a quick ‘thanks’ before making his way over to the seat Roy knew he would sit in. 

What surprised him however, was how he came back to the counter. 

Of course, Roy had never really had a real conversation with the man. Sure they exchanged pleasantries like ‘Hey how was your day?’ and ‘if you stare at me any longer i'll light you on fire, old man’ but never had they...talked. Not really.

“Is there any chance that you serve any mango flavoured drinks here?” He asked, leaning against the counter. Roy was slightly taken aback but nodded slowly. “Yeah, we have mango ice tea with boba or just plain mango juice-“

“Great, I was thinking of bringing my brother here but he only ever drinks mango flavoured drinks and fruit,” he hummed, reaching back to twiddle with his hair. “And this place is the shit so, I thought it would be nice to treat him.”

Roy found the man so unbelievably beautiful, even with the mouth of a sailor he couldn’t help but let his imagination flow free once he got home. His profanity was oddly charming, it made him who he was.

“I’ve never asked you your name,” Roy pointed out as the man took a sip of the ice tea, lips stained a pretty cherry red; He wanted to lean over the counter and lick them so badly. “Do you learn the names of all your customers?” He asked, glancing to the side to make eye contact with Roy for a few moments. Before he could so much as think about what he was saying, Mustang let out a confident, “only the pretty ones,” like the flirt he was. “Oh that was smooth as hell old man,” 

“What can I say, I’m here to please,” he smiled, chuckling as the other man raised his eyebrows. “I’m Edward Elric, and you?” He asked.

The name ‘Edward’ suited him in Mustang’s opinion. It was old fashion, sure, but it fit him so well, like his ripped skinny jeans and over sized sweater that covered his hands. He had heard Hawkeye call them ‘sweater paws’ before. He found them adorable. 

“Roy Mustang, at your service,” he hummed, and he smiled slightly as Edward snickered to himself. “Like the horse?” He asked curiously, grinning at him from across the counter. “Like the horse, yes.” He laughed back, shaking his head at the others easy amusement. Mustang found great enjoyment in watching Edward sip his ice tea, he pulled away from the straw and the remainder of the ice tea slipped over his lips from not being caught in the last gulp. Roy tried his hardest not to find the scene erotic, but he couldn't control his mind when it came to Edward Elric.

“Ah! You make nice tea, better than that one guy that serves, he always has the toothpick hanging out his mouth? blonde hair, smells of smoke and likes to call me ‘pretty boy’ more than he likes to do his job?” he asked, Roy just about cackling with the clear disdain on his face. And here Havoc was claiming that the guy that made him question his _ very straight _ sexuality was  _ totally _ into him. It had been Edward Elric that had finally convinced Havoc that maybe he wasn't  _ completely  _ straight. 

_ ‘Totally into him my ass’ _ , Roy thought as he nodded Edward’s way to show him he was actually listening. “Ah, Jean Havoc, ladies man, started to question his sexuality big time, more than usual, when a certain blonde haired skater started to become a regular,” he hummed playfully, laughing as he watched the others eyes widen in surprise, mouth open wide as he gawked slightly. “Wait, shit, really?!” he asked with a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. The two of them chuckled among themselves and once things calmed down slightly Ed looked down and bit his lip. 

“Would you be...against going on a date?” he asked quietly, face flushed as he looked away still. Roy found himself grinning as he leaned across the counter and hummed playfully. “Hmm? Where’s this came from?” he asked teasingly, watching as Ed’s head shot up and he opened his mouth as if to defend himself or shout at him for being a dirty tease. “I'd love to Ed,” he purred, watching Edward relax, “I'd love to go on a date with you”

-

Before Edward Elric walked into his life Jean Havoc was already having some issues with his sexuality. Of course he loved women, they were pretty, they were always unique and he just loved the excitement of meeting a cute girl and getting to know her as a person! Of course, he liked the looks of girls and how natural it felt to be with them. But, since he was good friends and ex-comrade with Roy Mustang, who took anyone and everyone to his bed, he was exposed to a lot of questions he hadn't really thought of as a young adult. Did he like men? Was he just in denial because of some repressed memory? Mustang had indirectly planted seeds of doubt in the man’s head, and then Edward Elric, the skater boy, started to show up. 

He didn't have feelings for the man, definitely not...but he did have a thing for blondes. He checked all the boxes: shorter, blonde, bright eyes, friendly, funny, caring, could hold their own, feisty and many more! All round he was everything Havoc looked for in a partner...but he wasn't a girl. 

After a few late nights, drinks with his coworkers and a good long conversation with Roy who assured him that liking men didn’t make him any less of a man, he came out as, and came to terms with, being bisexual. It was like a weight was lifted off of his chest somehow, and suddenly his dating horizons seemed so much wider!

He sighed as he stomped out his cigarette with his military style boot and looked up at the sky, the sun just starting to reach the middle of the sky, cars leisurely rolling by and a group of young guys making their way down the street quickly, an annoyed looking blonde on a longboard following right after- Edward elric! “OI which one of you called me a twink and smacked my ass! I'll kick you fuckers’ asses twice over, you shit heads!” he shouted out into the street, Jean covering his mouth to hide a laugh and simultaneously stick a toothpick in there while he was at it. He watched with a small smile as the boys being chased turned down an alley opposite the cafe and broke out into a sprint, Edward stomping his foot down on the road and coming to a sudden stop at the zebra crossing. He sighed and looked around, groaning and letting his body go lax as he spotted Havoc. He slowly crossed the crossing and came to stop in front of the other man who had one hand on the entrance door. 

“You coming in, pretty boy?” he asked teasingly, laughing with the other’s rolling eyes, a small smile following after. “Is Mustang working?” he asked, and Jean had to pull himself from shock quickly. “Uh, yeah, he’s just about to go on break,” he told him, pushing open the door and letting the shorter blonde head inside first. 

The Cafe was a rustic place, simple light blue seats and booths, oak counters and chalkboards with their most popular offers and picks scattered around, a small pamphlet nobody ever read stuffed into every stand along with condiments on every table. The lights hanging from the ceiling had a warm glow to them and most days it was like walking into a boiler room with how warm it felt. Ed sighed and tugged at his tank top, arm sleeve still proudly worn. The smile on Ed’s face was unlike any other as he spotted Mustang serve the last customer in his line and smile right over at Ed, who rushed over to order and no doubt ask him to sit with him on break. 

“Hooooo what interesting developments for our dear friend General Mustang~” Jean almost shit himself as these words were whispered into his ear at the door, and he jumped to see another one of his friends and ex comrade Maes Hughes, small girl in his arms. “Shi-shoot Hughes! You scared the life out of me…” he sighed, placing a shaky hand on his chest as the other man grinned and let Elicia down onto the floor. The girl ran straight over to Riza Hawkeye who had just left the bathrooms, swiftly turning back around when the little girl led her towards them. “What are you on about Hughes?” he asked as he looked at the casually dressed man, who was grinning as he looked at the  _ still _ talking couple. 

“Why can't you see? Our dear boy is in love, with a younger, foxy and edgy man,” he sighed dramatically, bringing his clenched hands to his cheek as he looked on in adoration. Maes loved to play matchmaker in their small group of friends, and mr. I sleep with anyone I want, wasn't an exception. The married caring father believed there was someone out there for everyone, and that included Mustang and his lackluster dating life. “What's even better is that he took initiative for once, I think he's finally done it, finally found his soulmate,” he cooed, looking on as if he was looking at a particularly cute puppy. 

Things continued like that for a while, Ed’s new expected timing was right before Mustang went on break that particular day, and the two spent most days in each other's company. Maes Hughes was just as bubbly talkative when it came to the two of them, and Jean Havoc had to deal with the constant stream of ‘Edward’ this and ‘Edward’ that. Apparently the guy was some sort of child prodigy and was well known in the military as ‘fullmetal’. 

Ed sighed as he sipped his drink, grinning as Roy made his way over to their table with two sandwiches and two chocolate muffins. “Are you having tuna again?” he asked once he had sat down, scrunching his face in playful disgust. Mustang scoffed jokingly and shook his head as ed continued, “of course you like tuna, no one man can be that perfect, i had my hopes too high,” he joked, laughing quietly as Mustang took a large bite of his sandwich and smirked, as if to say ‘what are you gonna go?’ but his composure crumbled as Edward took a bite of his own sandwich (cheese spread and ham) and some of the cheese spread fell from the bread and right onto his muffin. 

Roy let out a loud hearty laugh as Ed silently screamed and tried to remove the glob of cheese with his shaky arm, dramatically collapsing onto the table as he just managed to push the cream  _ into  _ the muffin because his arm jumped and he dug his finger right in it. 

Along with learning about his military role, Roy had learned that the man was on leave due to severe damage to his right arm thanks to a recon mission gone wrong. Luckily, Ed wasn't stuck with his shaky arm forever thanks to rehabilitation therapy and the wonders of modern medicine. It would take time and patience (Ed had none according to his little brother Alphonse). The compression arm sleeve made sense when you knew about his condition. Edward had been scared to tell anyone or so much as use his right arm in fear of others not wanting to be around him, but once he told Roy and the man pulled his shirt up to show a plethora of scars and burns on his body, he wasn't so nervous anymore. Well, around Roy at least. 

“Do you want me to go get another one?” Roy asked through a chuckle, smiling as he watched Edward shake his head and sit up again with a sigh. “Don’t be stupid, its only some shitty cheese spread.” he hummed, finishing his sandwich. 

“I don't want to be rude but it seems worse today compared to other days,” Roy observed, noticing the other man’s still shaking arm. He sighed and nodded, grabbing his elbow in a futile attempt to stop it from shaking so badly. “It’s because I'm nervous, so I would be shaking already, but with the damage…” Ed muttered, looking away with a prominent blush across his cheeks. Mustang, the ever observant asshole, noticed the blush and smirked, leaning in closer. “Nervous?” he asked in a low voice. It made Edward shiver slightly, his blush traveling to his ears as he looked away more, avoiding his eyes like they were the plague. “Yes,”

“What are you nervous about?” he asked quietly. It felt like his ears were stuffed with cotton wool and he couldn't hear a thing, not until Roy spoke, his voice crisp and sharp, tearing through the cotton easily. He shuffled in his seat, biting his lip as he felt Roy’s attentive eyes on him, and only him. “It's our date tonight, I'm allowed to be nervous you shit head, good for nothing tease!” he hissed, finally looking up to look Roy in the eyes. He looked so full of himself. “Smug bastard,” he huffed under his breath. “I dread the day you meet Alphonse and Winry, I'll be well and truly outnumbered,” he whined. 

-

That night the nerves from earlier in the day were still streaming through Edward’s body, his arm shaking badly as he tried to pull on his shirt without help from his brother. “Oh seriously Ed! Just let Al help you already! Your date is due any minute now!” Winry called from the living room, annoyance clear in her voice. Despite the harsh tone she took with him, Ed refused to let Al help him get dressed. “No! I need to get used to using it and if you two are always doing things for me i'll never get better!” he shouted back, throwing Al a glare as he tried to climb over the bed that blocked him from helping his older brother dress. They had been circling around it like cats ready to pounce for ten minutes. “Just let me help brother! You can't always do everything on your own,” Al sighed, darting around the bed only for Ed to climb over the top towards the door, running right into Roy Mustang’s chest. 

Edward had been so busy shouting and running he hadn't heard Roy arrive at their apartment and be invited inside by Winry.

“Roy!” Ed shouted as he jumped back, freezing as the man smirked down at him and walked forward, helping him pull his shaky arm through the shirt's arm hole. “See? That wasn't so bad was it?” he asked, stepping back to watch as Ed hastily tucked it into his dress pants and grabbed the pocket chain from his dresser to attach to his belt hoops. 

“Oh i see how it is Edward Elric,” Winry hummed from the doorway, “you need an attractive older man to help you get dressed, not your brother or best friend,” she hummed, narrowing her eyes at Ed who shoved his black and red converse on and rushed past her, out the bedroom and towards the front door. 

“Roy mustang, before you leave with my brother I'm going to have to ask you something,” Al spoke up, and Ed rushed back to the bedroom to grab Roy and run. But, when he returned and tugged at his jacket, he didn't move. “What are your intentions with my brother?” Alphonse asked, narrowing his eyes at the man, arms crossed. Al could never look intimidating, but he sure did try. “Roy you don't need to answer that-”

“I want to take your brother out on a date, i want to treat him to a nice meal, spend some time together and bring him back here safe and sound, and maybe ask him to be my boyfriend if I find we’re a good match.” he answered bluntly. Ed just about exploded with embarrassment. 

Alphonse seemed to think for a moment before he nodded and smiled. “Good answer, look after him and make sure he doesn't drink too much, he can't handle alcohol too well.” he hummed, and Roy smirked at Ed who spluttered as he was led back to the front door by his two roommates. 

The two made their way to Roy’s car (a classic mustang if you would believe it) with one last ‘have a good time’ from Al. The drive over to the restaurant Roy had reserved a table for was quiet at first as Edward recovered from the embarrassment of dealing with his brother’s protective nature. He was supposed to ask  _ Al’s _ dates that,  _ he _ was the older brother. 

“I'm sorry about Al, and winry, I dread to know what she said about me when you made your way in,” he sighed, smiling despite apologizing. “It's no bother Edward, I'd much rather they were as protective as they are then not care at all .” he hummed as he picked up speed. “You're a dork,” Ed snorted, the two going into a comfortable silence as they arrived at a small Italian place that Edward had only ever seen as he passed on his commutes through the city. 

It only took a few minutes to arrive and they were able to get a parking space quite easily. They were seated quickly too by a middle aged woman who was wearing way too much fake tan to be considered a ‘natural glow’ as the bottle on the side of the bar suggested. 

“You know Havoc right?” Roy asked as he skimmed over the menu and quickly asked Ed if sharing a bottle of red wine was fine between his story. “Yeah, I saw him the other day and he looked really happy with himself, all grinning and stuff...it kind of freaked me out a little,” Ed laughed, and Roy smiled as he shook his head. “Its because he got himself a date, some guy called-”

“Guy? You mean he finally-” Ed was just in the middle of talking when their waitress came over. 

“Good evening, have you decided on your drinks?” she asked in a bored manor, finally looking up from her notepad and perking up slightly as she spotted Roy, who was looking at the food menu still. “we’ll have a bottle of red wine, two glasses please,” he hummed, looking up at the woman who smiled at him and nodded,rushing off to get his drinks order. 

“You mean he finally grew the balls to ask a guy out?” he asked, grinning as Roy nodded. “What are you having?” he asked as he finally put down the menu and looked at Ed, who hadn't even looked at the menu. “Calzone, love a good calzone,” he hummed, and Roy chuckled as the waitress came back over and placed down the two glasses, opened the bottle and took out her notepad for the rest of their order. “No starters thanks, just a calzone and a Carbonara please,” Roy smiled, ignoring the woman as she fluttered her eyes and gave a flirtatious smile. 

Ed picked up on the advances very quickly, especially when she took Mustang’s menu and let her hand linger on his, but avoided touching Ed's hand all together as he passed her his own menu. Roy seemed to notice it too, and grinned at Ed as he huffed in his seat. “You see that?” he asked, and Ed nodded, swearing under his breath at her as she smiled from over at the bar to Roy. 

The wait for their food didn't feel as long as it actually was thanks to the conversation between the two men. Edward told Roy all about his research and his missions all around Amestris. Roy was only able to follow him because he too had been in the military and understood all the code names he flung around like they meant nothing, and he couldn't help but laugh as he mentioned lieutenant general Raven and his tendency to be a dirty old man who liked to get handsy at Christmas parties. “He hasn't changed one bit then, still an old pervert,” he laughed, both of them smiling at each other from across the table. 

Then the food was brought out and the peace disrupted, the waitress right back at their table, conversing with Roy a bit too much for Ed’s comfort. He felt odd with the woman floating around like  _ she  _ was the one on a date. He was just about to interrupt her story about some weird ex boyfriend that was most likely all fabricated when he felt Roy’s hands take hold of his own from across the table. He held his shaky hand especially tight, smiling over at him almost  _ lovingly _ as he caressed the skin under his thumb. “Excuse me but could we be left alone? This is our two year anniversary,” Roy smiled, looking over at Ed again and humming, “right, darling?” which Ed smiled at and nodded. He had to stop himself from cackling as the woman nodded quickly and rushed away, trying to hide her shock and embarrassment. “That was cruel,” Ed laughed, the two of them erupting into giggles and stunted laughs to try and stop themselves from making too much noise. “It was necessary,” he hummed, letting go of his hands to dig into his pasta. “This was our night, not hers.”

-

Apart from the waiter who decided that she wanted to bang Roy, the date went as planned, and the two finished their meal, paid for it and made their way to the park where they went on a walk around the pond and talked some more.

After three hours of talking and walking the pair made their way back towards Mustang’s Mustang and drove back to Ed’s house to drop him off safely. 

“I had a great time,” Ed hummed as they stood in the hallway outside of his apartment, smiling up at the dark haired man, who pulled Ed into a tight hug. “This is okay, right?” he asked quietly, smiling as Ed nodded, wrapped his arms around Roy and nuzzled his face against his shoulder.

As they pulled away Roy stopped them so their noses were just pressed together. “I had a great time too,” he muttered, eyes glancing down at Edward, whose face was growing warmer by the second. “You're genuinely one of the most interesting men I've ever met, you're smart, you don't get discouraged when someone tells you no and you're very funny...I would love for you to be my boyfriend Ed…” Roy whispered, smiling as Edward nodded quickly, his chest swelling with warmth, not wanting to talk in case he burst out crying with happiness. “Is that a yes?” he asked quietly, and when Ed nodded once more he couldn't help but lean forward and press his lips to his. 

The kiss wasn't a long one, but it lingered slightly before Mustang pulled away and smiled down at the other man. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I go on break at half 12...I'm guessing you want a sour cherry ice tea and a lemon tart?” he asked with a grin, laughing quietly as he got another nod. “I guess I'll see you then,” he hummed, going in for one last kiss before finally walking off down the hallway with a quiet ‘goodbye.’

Edward stood in front of his apartment for a few moments, resting a hand on his mouth, feeling over his lips and smiling when he noticed what the last five minutes meant. He had a boyfriend, and that boyfriend just happened to be a barista he had met just those few months prior. Who would have guessed that stopping at a random cafe he found and ordering the first thing he saw on the menu would get him a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> my 'n' key gave out half way through this and i had to bash my keyboard to be able to get the letter 'n' and ended up, nine times out of ten catching other letters as well, so I'm sorry if there are any words misspelled, and ill most likely pick them up when i check over the story again in the near future


End file.
